


Stolen Moments

by ViolentSarcasm



Series: Till The Sky Falls(gods au) [2]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bondage, Connected Short Stories, D/s dynamic, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/pseuds/ViolentSarcasm
Summary: "I missed you," Taako said frankly, not looking at him. "This whole trip has been weird, and it looks like it's just gonna get weirder. I needed...something familiar."The gods of death and magic take some comfort in each other. Takes place in between scenes inSomething Bigger.





	1. A moment out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody! it's chaboy, here to say thanks for reading my god porn and to explain what the deal here is!  
> this is for any nsfw stories that take place in the gods au. you don't NEED to have read it to get what's going on but it definitely helps. additionally, heed the tags for warnings, and be aware there will probably be gods au spoilers in here. that being said, this chapter contains bondage, d/s, teasing, and misuse of prayer. i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> kravitz is trans in this! he can shapeshift but it's more effort than it's worth, thanks

Kravitz walked the halls of the eternal stockade slowly, rubbing at his shoulder. The upper levels weren’t a prison so much as they were a hub for his reapers, but they still felt oppressive; it was hard to create anything in the Astral plane that didn’t. In the old world, he had managed it, but that had been as much the product of his reapers’ presence as it was his own work. Without them, his plane had formed much darker, much  _ lonelier. _ Even after he found Raven and entrusted the hiring and overseeing of other new reapers to her, a cloud still hovered over the island of souls unwilling to dissolve into the endless sea below, rendering the world a strange, pearlescent sort of colorless.

It was brighter now than it had been, but never bright enough, never like it was before. It was possible his memory was warped with time and grief, but lacking the laughter and infectious good spirits of his employees- his  _ friends _ \- the afterlife felt darker, always darker. The prison had built itself off his memories, and sometimes he’d turn a corner and part of him would expect to see Star and Vara barreling down the hallway past him, cackling over some shared joke, even after millennia. He’d enter rooms and start to address Carrion before realizing that Carrion was dead and the room had been empty for years.

No, not dead. He had ways around  _ dead. _ The members of his retinue were gone, well and truly, with very little evidence pointing to them ever having existed at all.

Kravitz sighed, taking off his mask and rearranging his wings as he entered his rooms. They were more colorful than the rest of the astral plane - Taako's influence - and more comfortable. And magiced to hell and back, although he honestly had no idea what half the spells cast around his suite  _ did _ . All he knew was his husband assured him they were all quite necessary for those times when he stayed in the astral plane, instead of Kravitz appearing in the celestial plane, collapsing into Taako's bed fully dressed, and sleeping for sixteen hours, which was, embarrassingly, fairly common.

He  _ wanted _ to do that right then, but he couldn't. Taako had left for the Prime Material plane to seek out the relic of a new god, and it would be weird to appear in the palace he shared with Lup if he wasn't there. So instead he tugged the ribbon out of his hair and shook it out over his shoulders, hung up his coat, and flopped artlessly onto his couch, then pulled his stone of farspeech out of his waistcoat pocket and settled down to wait.

It didn't take long for Taako to call; he always timed it for the moment when Kravitz would either be finishing work or forgetting that he had the  _ ability _ to stop working; either way, it was a welcome distraction, and a comforting break from sorting through the souls of the dead. Taako was always so vibrant; talkative and proud and  _ alive _ , the farthest thing from the docile spirits and furious ghosts he dealt with day to day imaginable. 

He also always had advice on how to make the stockade run smoother-usually bad advice, but Kravitz appreciated it nonetheless. 

Today wasn't different, really; Taako quickly updated him on the search for the relic, then, after listening to Kravitz’ account of a minor uprising that had begun and ended that day, started recommending he use more giant peacekeeper crows around the prison yard, which was a stupid idea and he knew it, but also never failed to make Kravitz laugh.

“Listen,” Taako said suddenly, his voice more serious, “I know I’m workin’ right now so I’m not supposed to, but-”

Fuck, Kravitz didn't want him to get in trouble over nothing. “It's really fine! I handled it, Taako, you don't need to-”

Taako chuckled at him, his voice sounding tired. “Nah, homie,” he said, “this ain't about your birds, it's just...been a while, and…” He trailed off. If Kravitz hadn't known him as long as he had, he'd say he didn't care, but as it stood.

“Beloved,” he said softly, “you know you don't need an excuse to come see me. I'm not going to hold you to that particular rule.”

There was a pause. He could hear the smile in Taako's voice when he said, “...okay. If anyone asks, I didn't do this.”

An instant and a flash of blue light later, Kravitz’ husband stood before him. He was in his mortal form, and he looked exhausted, but he smiled down at Kravitz nonetheless.

“Oh, good, you've already taken your mask off,” he said, leaning down to press their lips together softly. Kravitz smiled against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Taako's neck, tugging him down to sit beside him on the couch. They sat there for a moment, kissing lazily, before Taako broke it to curl into Kravitz’ side, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. Kravitz wrapped one massive wing around him like a blanket, and Taako hummed gratefully. 

“I’m gonna steal your bath while I'm here,” he said after a long moment. “Bed, too, while we're at it.”

“Can you really stay off the material plane that long?”

Taako pulled away far enough to raise an eyebrow at him. “Didn't say I’d be  _ sleepin’ _ ,” he said. “Just using your bed.”

Kravitz laughed. “Ah,” he said, “I assume I’m being conscripted into whatever it is you have in mind?”

“Well, yeah,  _ ideally _ .” Taako grinned at him for a second, then shook his head, his long hair tickling at Kravitz’ wing. “You're not invited to the bath, though, I’ve been camping in the woods for a week, and I'm gross. I’ll catch you in the bedroom in a sec.” He kissed Kravitz again, soft and lingering, then stood up and vanished off towards the bathroom.

Kravitz smiled, pressing his fingers to his lips, still warm from Taako’s kiss. It really had been a while, which was almost funny to think-there was a time when a month would not have qualified as “a while” since  _ anything _ , but somehow his husband brought their time together back to feeling almost mortal. The longing had scared him at first; that tug in his soul wishing he could spend every second with him, that emotion he'd always thought of as temporary, as a product of being  _ alive _ , hit him hard when they'd first met.

But it had been millennia, and it still hadn't vanished, and he was no less a god now than he had been then. More, even; the sound of his true name, shaped by Taako's mouth and said in that pretty, lilting voice had been a gift and a reminder of who he was and what he could feel, which as it turned out was quite a lot, in the case of arrogant, gorgeous, mean,  _ wonderful _ elves.

He stood up and wandered to his room, tugging off his cravat and unbuttoning his vest as he went. He phased his wings through the cloth rather than put in the effort required to actually pull it off past them, then sat down on his bed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows in the way he knew Taako loved. He kicked off his shoes, while he was at it, then settled back to wait. 

It didn't take long. Usually, Taako took ages to get clean, but evidently his other plans for the evening took precedent; it was only around fifteen minutes before he appeared in the doorway, still in his mortal form but looking  _ divine _ , draped loosely in shimmering, floaty fabric with his hair pulled back into a bun it was rapidly escaping. He'd shucked most of his jewelry, (and left it scattered randomly around Kravitz’ quarters, without question) only leaving on the chain around his wrist that held the Philosopher's Stone. 

And, of course, Kravitz’ feather, dangling from Taako's ear like it was a part of him. He felt a pang in his chest, realizing not for the first time that he'd never seen Taako without it, not since the first time they met. He couldn't have resisted the besotted smile that creeped across his face when he saw it, even if he'd wanted to. 

Taako smiled back at him with uncharacteristic gentleness. He crossed the room to Kravitz’ side in only a few strides and pushed him down onto his back on the bed, straddling his thighs. 

Kravitz shifted so his wings weren't being twisted and propped himself up on his elbows, enough to kiss Taako deeply. 

“Hey,” he said against Taako's mouth, laughing.

“Hey.” Taako pressed their foreheads together for a moment, then pulled back, looking Kravitz up and down. He sighed through his nose. “Kinda hard to unwrap, aint'cha? I mean, I do appreciate this  _ look _ , but…” He trailed a hand down Kravitz’ forearm. 

Kravitz smiled at him, shifting his perspective just enough that the button-down melted away. Taako grinned. 

“Oh, good, I didn't even need to tell you what to do!” He kissed Kravitz’ collarbone, then smirked at him. “Although I'm sure we'll get to that, huh?”

“Whatever you want,” Kravitz responded, tugging a few strands of hair out of Taako's bun and twisting them around a finger. Taako snorted, probably at his phrasing. Whatever, he stood by it. For a moment they just sat there, drinking in one another's presence without taking any action to change what was going on. 

Taako tilted his head, staring at him. “Krav, you look mad stressed,” he said. “Have you been stayin’ up late doing paperwork again?”

Fuck, it showed. “I don't  _ need _ to sleep, Taako,” he started, inexplicably defensive. 

“Sure does improve how you feel though, doesn't it,” Taako drawled, cutting him off. “Listen, I won't force you to do shit, you're a big boy, whatever. But I have an idea to help you relax…?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, lead the way,” Kravitz said, chuckling. Taako was just as stressed as him, he could tell; it showed in the way he'd yanked back his hair to put it in the bun, and his posture when he arrived, in his eyes and his hands and the tiny shake in his voice when he'd suggested coming over. Kravitz kissed him again, before he could respond, soft and gentle and - ideally - reassuring.

“Okay, weirdo,” Taako said, laughing, “Here-lay on your stomach, this'll feel nice.”

Kravitz complied, despite the sense that he knew where this was going and it was about to be  _ embarrassing _ . At Taako's gentle push he spread his wings wide, sprawled out across the massive bed like another blanket. He dropped his head on his forearms as Taako pushed his hair over his shoulder and rubbed a soothing line down his back. 

“ _ Gods _ you're pretty,” Taako murmured, more to himself than anything else. Kravitz made an appreciative sound anyway, and Taako laughed at him before trailing a hand down and carding his long fingers through the feathers at the root of Kravitz’ right wing. He'd known it was coming, but it still pulled a startled chirp from him, and he tried to keep himself from squirming as Taako methodically ran his hands along his wing, smoothing the feathers out and massaging his joints. As he did Kravitz let out more sounds, involuntary, clicks and chirps and, most embarrassingly and thus Taako's favorite, tiny peeping noises that belonged more in a robin’s nest than the halls of a death god. 

Taako laughed above him, switching to his other wing. Kravitz groaned, thankful; he went boneless, melting into the mattress sleepily. Taako paused momentarily, leaning down to kiss the tip of his ear.

“Kravitz, you don’t even have muscles half the time.  _ Why _ are they so tense,” he said, amused. Kravitz grumbled incoherently into a pillow and leaned deliberately into Taako’s hands. He laughed and started moving again, less deliberate now and more idly affectionate, just running his hands through the downy feathers where his wings met his back.

After a moment, Kravitz lifted one wing off the bed, using it to hook Taako, then rolled onto his side. A shift in his concentration and his other wing was under Taako like a pillow, rather than uncomfortably stretched out behind him. This way had the added benefit of using his wings to make a husband sandwich, and catching him by surprise like this…

Kravitz’ breath caught in his chest as Taako laughed, the mess of hair and feathers falling across his face and shoulders framing his smile  _ just so _ , and. Fuck. Gods. He was just so lovely, and Kravitz couldn’t help but tenderly run his thumb along his cheekbone. He was sure that whatever expression he was making was well and truly humiliating, but the soft smile he got in return was  _ well worth it.  _

“Goofus,” Taako said without malice.

“Mm,” Kravitz hummed, nuzzling at the crook of Taako’s neck while he tried to get words to form, trailing kisses up to his jaw and higher. Taako’s breath hitched a little when Kravitz kissed his ear, and he tilted his head enough that their lips met. “Rude,” Kravitz said finally, “that’s _Divine_ _Lord_ Goofus to you.”

Taako snorted. “Pretty sure the last time I called you Lord without bein’ ironic I was still  _ mortal _ , bubbleh.”

Kravitz sighed dramatically, pretending to be put-upon and using the wing underneath Taako to tilt him bodily the three or so inches that they were still apart. As he squawked, Kravitz said, “ah well, worth a shot.” He wrapped his arms around Taako and rolled so that he was laying on his back with Taako tucked against his chest on top of him.

“You know it’s unfair to manhandle me in the astral plane, right,” Taako said, biting his collarbone in retaliation. “Like, your powers are enhanced here.”

“What a nightmare,” Kravitz drawled.

“I’m just sayin’. Unfair,” Taako said. Despite his complaints, he easily tugged out of Kravitz’ grasp and sat up, sitting casually on Kravitz’ torso. He rested a hand on Kravitz’ chest over his heart and pressed down gently. “Why don’t we level the scale a little here, huh?”

The pressure on his chest from Taako’s warm hand and the slight shift in Taako’s tone of voice from joking to something more commanding sent a bolt of  _ want _ through Kravitz. He smiled up at Taako and murmured, much more serious this time, “whatever you want.”

Taako laughed at him, the ribbons of fabric that had been winding weightlessly around his body twisting and lifting off of him, waving vaguely menacingly behind him. “Yeah? You don't have anything  _ you _ want?”

Kravitz’ mouth went dry, his eyes tracking up and down Taako’s body and the ribbons around him, which were an offer, or maybe a promise. “I, uh. I don't. Know,” he said. 

“ _ Kravitz _ ,” Taako said and more than said, the sounds of bird wings and graveyard wind slipping off his tongue just enough to make Kravitz gasp and feel it, to shudder against his hands. He was still smirking, the dick. “What do you want, handsome? Tell me.”

Words laced with magic, magic that whispered to him to listen and obey. It would be easy enough to brush off, if he wanted to, but the compulsion from his true name felt  _ good _ like this, it felt like Taako was reaching to the core of him and twisting in the most fantastic way. 

That being said, he hadn't been lying. It really wasn't an easy question to answer. “Everything,” Kravitz breathed, “anything. As long as you touch me.”

Taako smiled indulgently at him. “Okay,” he said, flicking the hand not resting on Kravitz’ sternum. As he did the ribbons shifted, becoming silken ropes and curving towards him with what almost looked like anticipation. Taako said, “arms up, Kravitz. You don't wanna pick, you get to stay put.” And again, on his name, just a hint of moonless nights and silver keys. Just enough to push. 

It was a familiar feeling, but still an intense one. Kravitz rushed to comply, raising his arms above his head. The ropes twisted under and around his wrists, tying them together and sending shivers down his spine, grounding him, holding him to the present as much as they were to the headboard. His breathing quickened, and he felt the muscles in his arms and wings twitch involuntarily as he got used to the confinement. 

“Very pretty,” Taako murmured, trailing a hand, feather-light, from his collarbone to his hip. More of the ropes wound around Kravitz as he squirmed, holding him firmly in place. After a moment of raising goosebumps across Kravitz’ chest, Taako hummed, considering, then tapped his left pointer finger against the waistband of Kravitz’ trousers, which immediately shifted into a puff of sweet-smelling fog. 

“There we go,” he said before Kravitz had a chance to be indignant, smiling wickedly and running a finger down the wetness of his boxers, “now you're perfect.”

Kravitz laughed breathlessly. “I know you are, but what am I,” he said, snickering. Nailed it. 

“Hush,” Taako replied, and kissed him soundly. He buried one hand in the downy feathers on the inside of Kravitz’ wing, making him shudder, and with the other reached into Kravitz’ boxers, rubbing at his clit just to see Kravitz’ reaction, then pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. Each one sent a jolt of pleasure throughout his body, and he bit his lip and concentrated on not thrashing his wings. The hand in his wing was moving, deep down at the roots of his feathers, tugging  _ just _ hard enough to make him gasp, and Taako’s mouth was on his hip and his other hand was-he wasn't totally sure what he was doing with it, but it felt fucking  _ amazing _ . It had been months since he had seen Taako, and his memories of him never lived up to the real thing. 

The real thing bit a mark into the skin at his hipbone then withdrew his hands from where they'd been, crossing his arms on Kravitz’ abdomen and grinning up at him. Kravitz had a moment to steady his breathing before Taako shifted again, finally tugging down Kravitz’ boxers all the way with mage hand then pushing his thighs open with a hand and dipping his head downwards and-oh. 

The bedframe creaked in protest as Kravitz jerked against his bonds, trying futilely to curl over Taako as he mouthed at his slit, gently scraping sharp teeth against sensitive flesh. Kravitz yelped, yanking uselessly at the ropes holding his wrists, and felt Taako grin against him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kravitz panted, dropping his head back onto the pillows uselessly. 

Taako laughed and snapped his fingers. Some of the ropes wound around Kravitz’ legs, pulling them farther open and tying them there. 

Taako propped his head on Kravitz’ thigh, smiling up at him wickedly. “You said to do what I wanted,” he said, “And what I  _ want _ is to fuck you with my mouth until you fall apart. Cool?”

“Fuck,” Kravitz said again, just this side of a whimper. 

“Yeah, that's the idea here, babe, try and keep up,” Taako said, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh before diving back in. Kravitz managed not to shout this time, only moaning through his teeth as Taako lavished attention on him with his tongue, rubbing little circles comfortingly on his thigh. 

True to his word, Taako didn't hold anything back, eating him out with every trick he knew like it was the end of the world, again. Kravitz slowly lost control of his moans, until he was making desperate mewling sounds on every breath, his legs shaking and arms straining against the ropes, until he had been pulled as taut as a bowstring and the fog in his mind had reduced his whole world to the coil of feeling at the core of him that he associated with just  _ Taako _ , that was pleasure and trust and love and frustration all in one.

He shuddered, gasping Taako's Name as he came undone, the sounds of sizzling oil and clinking gold, starlit nights and wagon wheels wound into the syllables and spun into magic, making the world around them shift iridescent purple for a moment before it died down. 

Taako sat up, eyebrows raised. “That good, huh,” he said, clearly biting back a laugh. 

“Guh,” Kravitz said, eloquently, panting. Taako snorted. Kravitz corralled his thoughts into some semblance of order, and he managed to say, “I want-” before he lost his words again.

Taako grinned, soothingly running a hand through his feathers. “What was that, love?” He said, “you  _ want _ something?”

“You,” Kravitz said, still breathless. “I want-I want to make you feel good. I want to  _ be _ good for you.”

“Aww,” Taako crooned, kissing him on the temple, “sugarskull, you're already good!”

He shook his head. “I want…” he said, then trailed off, embarrassed, and turned his face away from Taako. 

Taako grabbed his chin and turned it back. “You want to serve me, is that it?” When Kravitz hummed in agreement, he went on. “You want to worship me,” he said, ever-so-slightly sing-song, “you want to serve me, but that's not it, you want me to  _ have _ you, you want to put all my followers to shame with your devotion.”

“Please,” Kravitz moaned, already turned on again. 

Taako laughed. “Sweet thing, how could I turn down a request like that?” He waved a hand again and the ropes unwound, freeing Kravitz to scrabble to his knees on the mattress and desperately kiss him for a moment. 

He straightened, his wings settling against his back as he thought of something. “Hang on,” he said, grabbing something from the nightstand and pressing it into Taako's hands. “Can I…”

Taako looked down at what Kravitz had given him and smiled indulgently. “Aw, Krav, you should have put this on before we started,” he said, “you're so darling in it.”

“Wanted  _ you _ to put it on me,” Kravitz said, voice still rough. “But I got distracted.” He looked at him imploringly and Taako acquiesced, fastening the collar carefully around Kravitz’ neck, but pointedly hanging on to the glittering golden chain clipped to it. 

“Cute,” he said, kissing his nose, then petted his hair a little. “So what were you thinkin’?”

Kravitz pressed a kiss to his neck reverently. “I want to be what you want,” he murmured, “-I want to  _ serve _ you, like you said.”

“Hmm,” Taako said, looking around. “I’m sure I could think of something...but this is how  _ you _ want to prove to  _ me _ how good you are. What should I do?”

Kravitz blinked at him. His mind was still addled by lust and afterglow, but he'd known Taako a long time. He was acting like his idea was to see what Kravitz had in mind, but he clearly just didn't want to have to make the decisions. He only gave up control when he was exhausted and stressed. 

Kravitz smiled. He could work with that.

“Hold on,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. What he was doing wasn't necessary, but it  _ was _ impressive, and it meant Taako didn't have to stand up. He shut his eyes and concentrated, and the world around them  _ shifted _ .

When he opened them again, he was kneeling in front of a mildly surprised-looking Taako, who was himself sitting in the high-backed armchair in Kravitz’ living room. Kravitz shot Taako a grin and said, “I’d worship you on my actual throne, but it's cold metal, and you're naked, so the armchair will have to do.” He propped his head up on Taako’s knee. “Is this okay?” he asked, a little less sure of himself.

Taako smiled back down at him, relaxing into the cushioned seat and running one hand through Kravitz’ hair affectionately. “Yeah, this is good,” he said, then rolled his eyes and added, “showoff.” Kravitz grinned up at him and rocked back on his heels to look him up and down. 

Even bare and mortal, even without his makeup and with his hair in a wild tangle around his face, even with the only indulgent glitter on his person being the handle of Kravitz’ leash, Taako was every inch a god. He sat in the armchair like it  _ was _ a throne, and his eyes still burned like coals. Kravitz’ breath caught in his throat. 

He must have been there for a while, because eventually Taako tugged on the end of the leash to get his attention. “The staring is flatterin’ and all, beautiful, but i believe you promised me some things…?”

He startled, broken from his besotted reverie. “I’m sorry!,” he said, leaning forward again to kiss his thigh apologetically. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I got distracted. I love you  _ so much _ , Taako.”

Taako smoothed down his hair with one hand and said, “it's fine, I love you too.” Then he paused and made his hand into a fist, tugging Kravitz’ head back to look him in the eye. Kravitz moaned, and Taako said, “don't do it again though, Kravitz, make good on what you promised,” his voice lower and more commanding. “I  _ know _ how much you want to be a good boy for me.”

Kravitz bared his neck even more and moaned helplessly, a practiced move of submission as old as he was that he knew Taako liked. “Mm, yes, exactly,” he said, true to form, and Kravitz grinned internally. 

He felt something wind around his wrist, and glanced at it. More of the silken ropes had manifested  _ somehow _ around him, and now a few of them were tugging his hands back. He let himself be led, his hands coming to rest on either elbow, and shivered as the ropes fastened tight around them. He rearranged his wings so they wouldn't tickle at his arms, then turned his attention back on Taako. He kissed up the inside of his thighs hungrily, loving the taste of sweat on - imitated - mortal skin. 

He crawled as far forward as he could, until his knees brushed against the skirt of the chair, and lavished attention on the sensitive skin at the top of his inner thigh. His moans and tiny sounds were intentional, but also decidedly genuine, as he focused his attention on Taako's cock. 

He'd meant it when he said he'd worship him; it was with reverence that he licked a stripe from the base of it to the head, and as he took it in his mouth he shut his eyes and  _ prayed _ .

Prayers can be heard by the gods, if they're meant enough, or if the god in question happens to be nearby, or the one doing the praying is powerful. This one was all three, a desperate, wordless plea to the Stone-twin made while sinking down onto his cock and groaning around it. Taako choked, and his hand immediately found Kravitz’ head, and he buried his fingers in his hair and pushed him down. 

“Uhnn- _ unfair _ ,” he said, voice cracking, as he thrust up into Kravitz’ throat until he'd taken him up to the hilt. Kravitz smiled internally and kept moving, spit and precum leaking from the corners of his mouth. He'd promised him worship; worship he would give.

“Good  _ boy _ ,” Taako said, winding the leash around his hand until Kravitz could feel it tugging slightly at his neck. He moaned appreciatively and swirled his tongue along Taako's shaft, putting his body’s unnecessary temptation to breathe aside to swallow around him as deep as he could. 

“ _ Ah _ -fuck,” Taako babbled, fucking his mouth in earnest now, “yeah, good boy, just like that, that's good, it's so good,  _ gods _ I love you-” he kept going, his words eventually receding to gasps and moans interspersed with  _ good _ or  _ mine _ or  _ more _ or even just  _ Kravitz _ , breathy and vulnerable and perfect. 

When Taako tugged at his hair in warning, Kravitz stubbornly sank back down as far as he could and hummed around him, still laving attention on his cock through his orgasm. After, he swallowed what he could and pulled off him with a lewd noise. He hadn't caught everything; he could feel a trail of semen dropping down his chin. He looked Taako in the eye and caught as much of it as he could with his tongue, swallowing that, too, very deliberately.

Taako cursed weakly and yanked on the leash, tugging Kravitz up and into his lap. He kissed the taste of cum out of his mouth, leaving behind something sweeter, less bitter. Kravitz huffed and pulled back. 

“You didn't have to change that,” he said, unable to resist pressing more kisses to his jawline and neck as he spoke. 

“Yes I did,” Taako said, laughing.

“Why,” Kravitz grumbled, sounding petulant even to his own ears. “I like the way it tastes. It was part of you.”

“I know you do,” Taako said with an eyeroll. “That was your punishment for that prayer stunt you pulled. Also it's bitter and I plan on kissing you at least a little more tonight.”

Kravitz laughed. “Untie me?” he asked, fuzzy and happy still. Taako immediately did, his ropes vanishing off into the ether. Kravitz curled more comfortably into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Taako's neck and kissed him again. His mouth still tasted sweet. 

“What  _ is _ that, even,” he asked. 

“Honey,” Taako said, grinning. Kravitz snorted and let himself relax against him completely, resting his head on Taako's shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Taako said frankly, not looking at him. “This whole trip has been weird, and it looks like it's just gonna get weirder. I needed...something familiar.”

Kravitz squeezed him reassuringly. “You're always welcome here,” he said, sighing with contentment against his skin. “Obviously. You make this place...brighter.”

Taako shifted them a little so he could kiss him again, soft and gentle this time. “Wanna cuddle here until Magnus calls to ask where I went?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 


	2. Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in love then just as they are now.

Taako laughed dizzily into his hair as Kravitz spun them both around, elated, for once in his life,  _ without  _ a catch. They were exhausted and tipsy and Kravitz still had cake on his nose, and nothing had felt better since-

Well, nothing had  _ ever  _ felt better. Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s jawline, fumbling with his wings to create a haphazard rift to the astral plane. Still holding Taako, he dropped through it directly onto his -  _ their _ ! - bed.

Taako let out a little huff as they landed, then glanced around and laughed. “What, you couldn’t walk out of the venue like a normal person?” he said, completely free of malice.

“Sorry,” Kravitz said, unapologetic, “I just couldn’t wait to be  _ home _ with my  _ husband.” _

Taako made a high-pitched, wordless trill of delight and kissed the icing off his nose. “I  _ am  _ your husband, aren’t I?” he asked, breathless, “and you’re mine.”

“We did it,” Kravitz said, redirecting the kisses from his nose to his lips, “we became everything we ever made fun of.”

“Not  _ everything _ ,” Taako said, giggly and euphoric, “just. Most things. I’m sure we’ll find something else to drag them for.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm-hmm. Like bad hair, or stupid military strategies.”

“I get the feeling we’re talking about different people, love,” Kravitz said, kissing him again.

“Mh. Probably. We shouldn’t be talking about anyone else at  _ all _ , though, Kravitz,” Taako said, pressing meaning into the syllables of his name to watch how he gasped, “because we’re  _ married  _ and in  _ bed  _ and I have  _ plans _ .”

“Ooh, plans,” Kravitz said as Taako sat up, straddling his hips. Taako shot him a grin, tying his long, long hair into a knot in that way that made it  _ end _ like it didn’t usually.

“I’ve been informed that I’m now the lord-consort of an entire plane of existence,” he said playfully, shucking his glittering white cape, “which means, I believe, that people have to worship me.”

Kravitz snorted. “I mean, you’re a  _ god _ ,” he said, “that rule was already in place.”

Taako smacked his arm gently. “Commit to the bit, Krav,” he said, “I’m tryin’ to give you a present, and you’re  _ sassing  _ me. Unbelievable.”

“Oh, yes, a shock,” Kravitz replied. For all his sarcasm, he was staring at Taako blissfully, trying to map out the freckles on his face into constellations. He reached up, running a thumb along his cheekbone. 

“See, your mouth is telling me snark, but your whole face is telling me, ‘yes, Taako, I  _ would  _ like to be ravaged,’” Taako said, his shoulders shaking from laughter.

“I mean, you haven’t  _ asked  _ yet, so how could my mouth have said that,” Kravitz said. Taako snickered.

“All right, weirdo,” he said with a grin that lit his eyes up pink. He bowed, as dramatically as he could while sitting down, and said, “ _ Divine _ Lord Kravitz, Lord of Crows and Watcher in the Dark,  _ would  _ you be so kind as to grant your  _ lovely  _ and  _ adoring  _ husband leave to fuck you until you can’t form words?”

Kravitz choked on whatever it was he had been about to say - something ridiculous, probably - and felt his ears burn. He opened and shut his mouth a couple times, before he managed to say, strangled, “ _ absolutely _ .”

Taako’s grin turned sharp and feral for a moment before he descended on Kravitz, kissing him rough and desperate, biting his lip and tangling their fingers together just to pin his hands to the bed above them. He kissed him until Kravitz was arching his back up against him and fighting (or pretending to fight) against the hold on his hands, panting in a search for unnecessary oxygen.

Taako pulled back momentarily, his own shoulders heaving. His eyes roved across Kravitz’ body, still in his suit; it was no longer immaculate, but even rumpled it was a lot of layers. Taako himself was still wearing his gown, which had slipped down his arms enough to show a tantalizing amount of skin that Kravitz longed to taste. He gasped as Taako reached down, rubbing at him through his trousers just enough to send electricity down his spine.

“Taako-” he said, rolling his hips in search of  _ more _ .

Taako hummed and kissed his neck. “You’re wearing too much,” he muttered. 

“Same to  _ -ah-  _ you,” Kravitz said, running his hands up Taako’s sides affectionately.

“Shit, you’re right,” Taako said. “Hang on.”

He kissed Kravitz again and pulled away, hopping off the bed. Without his warmth Kravitz felt much worse, and he longed to be touching him again. Taako smiled at him, though, reaching back to undo the laces holding on his gown. It slipped off him, silk pooling on the floor in liquid waves, to reveal lacy white panties and thigh-highs. Kravitz sucked in a breath looking at him-he was so  _ radiant _ , and Kravitz so very lucky. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his suit melt into liquid darkness and settle, folded and neat, on top of his dresser. He also let his wings fade into a flickering, ghostly image so as not to get in the way.

Taako stepped out of his shoes and flopped back down on the bed, lying at Kravitz’ side. For a moment, they just lay there, drinking in the sight of each other, reveling in proximity.

“You know I saw you staring, right?” Taako said, running a hand affectionately down Kravitz’ arm. Kravitz felt his tail wind around his ankle, possessive and warm.

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ ,” Kravitz breathed, pressing a reverent kiss to his lips, “I love you.”

“You know somethin’? I was about to say the same thing to you,” Taako said, and rolled over so that he was on top of him again, pressing kisses to his cheeks and nose and jawline. “I can’t believe we’re  _ married _ .”

“Bet you didn’t expect this when you summoned me all those years ago,” Kravitz laughed, cupping Taako’s face with his hand. Taako just huffed and kissed him, anything but chaste. Kravitz gasped into his mouth when Taako tangled a hand in his hair, tugging gently. He wound his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting  _ more _ , always more. Something in him felt like it had burst, he loved this man so dearly. 

Taako sat up again and Kravitz followed him, not wanting to break the kiss, but Taako laughed and pulled back, shoving Kravitz’ shoulder just enough for him to get the message. He lay back down, chest heaving, his pulse - usually so sluggish - racing. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide how hard he was blushing. Taako traced his fingers along Kravitz’ chest, light and teasing, tweaking a nipple and laughing when Kravitz shuddered.

“You really want it, huh?” he murmured, and smiled when Kravitz cracked his fingers apart far enough to glare at him. He slipped a hand between Kravitz’ legs and his smile grew wider. “Oh, you  _ really  _ do, look how wet you are already! I’ve barely touched you, Krav,” he said, looking genuinely delighted. Kravitz rolled his hips against his hand, trying futilely to get more pressure.

“Shut up,” he said, muffled by his hands, any irritation belied by the way he was twitching against him.

“No, it’s cute, bubbleh,” Taako said, kissing his neck, “you’re even more eager than usual, is all. Didn’t think that was even  _ possible _ .”

“You’re not any better,” Kravitz said, taking one hand off his face to trail a finger along Taako’s ear lightly, smiling when it flicked back against his head.

“Mm, you got me, I’ve been thinking about how much I wanted to pin you to this bed and destroy you all day,” Taako said, turning his head to gently bite the offending finger, “you looked absolutely  _ delectable  _ in that suit.”

Kravitz pressed his other fist against his mouth to muffle the desperate, pleading noise he made in response to his husband’s filthy mouth, rutting against his hand.

“Sorry, Krav, what was that? I didn’t catch what you just said,” Taako said, taking delight in his frustration. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Kravitz said, any pride he’d had forgotten.

“Please what?”

“Please, love, I need-I want to touch you,” he begged, eyes sweeping down Taako’s body from his face to where he could see his cock straining against the lace of his panties. Taako’s smile turned indulgent, and he leaned down to kiss him again once more before he rolled off of him. Kravitz made a tiny protesting noise at the loss of his warmth and followed him, finally free to move how he wanted.

Taako propped himself up against the headboard, legs spread wide, offering Kravitz a view of just how hard this was making him; he could see the wet spot precum had stained into the lace, and the flush of his face and shoulders was absolutely gorgeous. Kravitz kissed him, straddling one of his thighs so he could press their chests flush together and grind down on it, and reached down, shoving the panties far enough that he could pull Taako out. For a moment they sat there kissing slowly, deeply.

Kravitz leaned back suddenly, grinning at Taako. “Taako,” he said, “we’re  _ married _ .”

Taako snorted and flicked his shoulder. “What, did you only just notice?”

“No, I just-I keep looking at you, and thinking, ‘that’s my  _ husband _ ,’ and, Taako, holy shit, we’re  _ married _ .”

“Fuck, dude, we sure are,” Taako laughed, resettling his weight to look at him better, which had the added effect of shifting the leg Kravitz was pressed against. His breath hitched, and Taako’s grin went from affectionate to shit-eating. He did it again, much more intentional, the lace at the tops of his hosiery rubbing against Kravitz, this time eliciting a tiny noise. “Do you like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Kravitz breathed, pressing his face into the crook of Taako’s neck, twitching against his leg on instinct. Taako ran a soothing hand down his back, then grabbed his hips and pulled him down harder, grinding up against him. Kravitz moaned into his shoulder, and felt more than heard Taako laugh at him.

“I-  _ ah-  _ I think you promised t-to-” he cut himself off, panting and embarrassed, feeling arousal spark through his entire body at a touch as simple as this.

“Pin you to the bed and fuck you until you lose the ability to speak? That one?” Taako said, dragging his nails down Kravitz’ back just hard enough he could feel the promise of pain. He whimpered, nodding, and ground down on his leg again, needing the friction.

True to his word, Taako pushed him down onto his back again, replacing his leg with a hand against Kravitz, rubbing little circles against his clit, finally, mercifully  _ touching  _ him. Taako kissed him like he wanted to take him apart, hard and urgent and intense, and Kravitz responded in kind, arching his back and moaning desperate wordless pleas into his mouth.

He felt phantasmal hands running along his body, finding the places that made him gasp and shudder and lavishing attention on them, pushing his arms up above his head, where Taako’s actual hand took over, holding them against the mattress in a grip that Kravitz  _ could  _ break, but honestly, why would he ever want to? He relaxed in Taako’s grip, smiling against his lips.

Taako smiled back, breaking the kiss enough to look into Kravitz’ eyes. “Good,” he said, voice rough, “fuck, Krav, you’re so good.”

“Taako,” Kravitz breathed back, unable to think of anything else to say. He shuddered all over when Taako slipped two fingers into him, gentle as anything.

“You really  _ are  _ eager,” Taako said, laughing, stroking inside him just politely enough to be frustrating. He pressed down against him, trying to push him to move faster, to push harder, but he  _ didn’t _ . He just kept working him, slow and torturous, grinning down at him.

Kravitz, for his part, was slowly  _ losing his fucking mind _ , trying to get his neediness across with little gasps and noises, rolling his hips and whimpering.

Taako laughed. “Look at  _ you _ ,” he murmured, “such a good boy, falling apart on just my fingers like this.” Kravitz whined at him, the praise hitting him hard, and he just smiled pleasantly. “Sorry, was there something you wanted, beloved?”

He managed to gather his thoughts into a whimpered facsimile of words,  _ please _ and  _ more  _ and  _ Taako,  _ desperate for more than the cruel pace he’d set. Taako kissed him softly on the lips, then removed his fingers entirely, laughing again when he made a pleading noise at the loss.

“Relax, silly,” he said, thumbing at his clit, “I’m doin’ what you asked.” 

And then he had replaced his fingers with his cock, thick and hot and hard, and Kravitz shuddered, wrapping his legs around Taako’s waist as he set a much more punishing pace. He panted Taako’s name gratefully, tugging at his arms until Taako got the idea and let go of his wrists, his own laughter gone more breathless now. Kravitz wound his arms around Taako’s neck, sealing their mouths together again as Taako fucked him the way he loved, hard and fast and desperate.

It didn’t take long to push him over the edge. He cried out as he came, clinging to his husband, and he had to take a moment after to make sure he still had his corporeal form. Taako laughed at him, his movements graceless, and came soon after.

He rolled off of Kravitz, panting, and threw an arm over his face, his other hand seeking out one of Kravitz’ own. “Hoo boy,” Taako said. “You doin’ okay there, handsome?”

Kravitz groaned, but gave him a weak thumbs-up. He could feel cum dripping out of him and onto the sheets, but he didn’t care enough to move.

After a long moment, Kravitz sat up shakily. “Oof,” he said, gingerly shifting his legs, still oversensitive. “I sure did get what I asked for, huh?”

Taako laughed. “I mean, we had to consummate our marriage, I’m pretty sure that’s the rules, but yeah. That  _ rocked _ .”

Kravitz glanced at him, gauging, then grinned. “Oh,  _ Taako _ ,” he said, “ _ darling _ . I have no idea where you got the idea that we’re done  _ consummating our marriage _ .”

Taako sat up and raised his eyebrows, taking in the look on Kravitz’ face. He sighed, pretending to be put-upon, and patted their linked hands. “I assume this is the bit where you exact revenge upon me for-”

“For taking your sweet, hellbound time, yes, Taako, this is the part where I get revenge for that,” Kravitz said, laughing. “Unless you want, like, a drink of water first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, I had that porn itch again. I hope you like fluff, because, apparently, that's all I'm capable of. Ailem out.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @honeycorvid if ya wanna yell bout these here boys, and thanks again for reading. this one goes out to bash and evit for fueling my praise and collar kinks, and everyone else on fuck twitter for enabling me.


End file.
